Nettlebush WindClan (Qibli77)
Nettlebush is Qibli77's OC. NO EDITING ALLOWED UNLESS YOU COMMENT FIRST!!!! That includes Grammar/Spelling/etc. Also, NO STEALING! Note: Nettlebush appears in the same world as my other OC, Snowstorm. However, Nettlebush is older than her, so everything that occurs in his life happens when nothing much is happening in hers. (She's becoming an apprentice, then a warrior, etc., etc.). Table of Contents General Info tab *Appearance *Personality *Backstory Relationships and Family tab *Relationships **Coppersplash **Smokestream **Spottedsnow **Honeywing **Firetuft **Mottlefern **Cherrykit **Darkdust **Iceflight *Family Other *Notes General Info= Appearance Nettlebush is a golden tabby tom. He has dark dapples and large brown eyes. He is very graceful, and thin, like WindClan cats usually are. He has very tall, pointy ears. His spots are sort of shaped like clouds, or bushes, which is why his mother Smokestream named him Bushkit. (More on that later.) Personality Nettlebush is shy around other Clans at Gatherings and doesn't often approach new cats without one of his Clanmates introducing them first. However, if a Clanmate mentions that he and Coppersplash can never have kits, or that they are both toms, as if it is an oddity or something wrong, he will become very tense and if they keep it up he will get angry. This is why his warrior name is Nettlebush. Also, he has a way with words, and can convince cats of things easily, even ones from different Clans. He is also very clever and smart and often realizes things that other cats don't. Backstory Note: I may or may not make a fanfiction about Nettlebush's life.... but for now here's his backstory. Nettlebush was born as Bushkit alongside his littermates Honeykit and Firekit. His mother was named Smokestream and his father was named Spottedsnow. Honeykit was named for her beautiful golden pelt and Firekit was named for the ginger patches on her white fur. From birth, Honeykit and Firekit bonded together and became best friends, and because Bushkit was the only tom, he often felt left out. When Copperkit (a tom) and Mottlekit (a she-kit) were born to another queen, Whispercloud, Mottlekit immediately joined Honeykit and Firekit's "friend group," and Copperkit and Bushkit drifted together, each being toms without brothers. They weren't friends exactly, but they comforted each other when their sisters left them out. All five kits became apprentices at the same time. Bushpaw was apprenticed to Darkdust, a she-cat known for her battle skills, and Copperpaw was apprenticed to Iceflight, a tom with a lot of common sense. Mottlepaw's, Honeypaw's, and Firepaw's mentors were Hazelbird (she-cat), Aldershade (tom), and Beetledapple (tom), respectively. At three other apprentices' warrior ceremonies, a group of WindClan warriors tried to assassinate their leader, Branchstar, and the deputy, Splashblaze, holding two kits captive to prevent the other warriors from attacking. However, they didn't know that Branchstar had one more life than they thought, so the two captured kits escaped. Therefore WindClan was able to defeat the traitors and they were banished from the Clan. The time when Bushpaw and Copperpaw officially became friends was when every apprentice except Mottlepaw (she was hunting) was battle training. Beetledapple decided that Firepaw should get some experience fighting against two opponents at once, and decided that Honeypaw and Bushpaw would fight Firepaw. However, when they started the fight, Honeypaw "accidentally" kicked sand in Bushpaw's eyes to help Firepaw. After the fight, Bushpaw was very tense and angry, and Copperpaw comforted him. From then on, the toms realized that they had to depend on each other to not be beaten by their sisters. Also, Copperpaw's mentor, Iceflight, became friends with Bushpaw as well. Later, Bushpaw is hunting by the border by himself when he sees that the banished warriors have come back. At first they are going to kill him, but he manages to talk them out of it using his talent for words, and the rogues run back to where they'd been living. A WindClan hunting patrol witnessed it all, but didn't have time to help him. The hunting patrol brings Bushpaw back to camp and Splashstar, who is the leader now that Branchstar died, decides to give him the warrior name of Nettlebush because both his claws and his words can sting like nettles and convince cats to do something that they would otherwise not do. Honeypaw and Firepaw are jealous, but Mottlepaw (who has started to try not to exclude Copperpaw and Bushpaw/Nettlebush) and Copperpaw congratulate him. Later, after completing their assessments, Honeypaw, Firepaw, Mottlepaw, and Copperpaw receive the warrior names of Honeywing, Firetuft, Mottlefern, and Coppersplash. For a long time not much happens in Nettlebush's life, just the normal warrior stuff, but then he finds out that his mother, Smokestream, has had another kit, Cherrykit. Not long after Cherrykit is born, his and Cherrykit's father, Spottedsnow, dies on the Thunderpath. Smokestream is heartbroken and does not have the strength to care for Cherrykit. Nettlebush decides he does not want Cherrykit to grow up fatherless and asks Smokestream if he and Coppersplash can raise her. Smokestream agrees, but adds they have to find a queen to give Cherrykit milk. Nettlebush realizes she is right, but the only queen with kits at the moment is Firetuft, Nettlebush's sister and long-time rival. Nettlebush attempts to convince Firetuft to raise Cherrykit, but she at first refuses. Mottlefern, who is also in the nursery, but expecting kits, not nursing them, says that she supports Nettlebush, and Firetuft finally agrees for two reasons: Cherrykit is her sister, and she finally realized that she and Honeywing had been pretty mean to Nettlebush in the past. Honeywing and Firetuft later have a talk about being mean to Nettlebush and Coppersplash. Honeywing ultimately continues to be mean to them, but Firetuft doesn't, and Nettlebush thinks that it's okay for Honeywing to keep being mean if she is alone in it, and Firetuft isn't on her side.|-|Relationships and Family= Relationships Coppersplash Nettlebush is mates with Coppersplash, and is very fond of him. He laughs at Coppersplash's jokes, despite many of them not being funny. He also doesn't care about other cats thinking they're odd for loving each other when they're both toms. Smokestream Nettlebush loves his mother, but he was never very close to her as she always spent all her time with his sisters, Honeykit and Firekit, in the nursery rather than him. However, he offered to foster her youngest kit when she proved too depressed to care for her. Spottedsnow Nettlebush's father, being a senior warrior, often didn't have time for Bushkit, Honeykit, and Firekit in the nursery, but Nettlebush was on good terms with him and was sad when he died. Honeywing Honeywing still bullies Nettlebush and Coppersplash all the time, but Nettlebush has learned to stand up for himself and feels more comfortable about it now that Firetuft and Mottlefern have stopped being friends with her. Firetuft Like Honeywing, Firetuft used to tease Nettlebush and Coppersplash, but after being persuaded to foster her and Nettlebush's sister Cherrykit, she has stopped doing that and now supports Nettlebush over Honeywing. Mottlefern Mottlefern used to be friends with Honeywing and Firetuft, but she was the first of the group to stop teasing Nettlebush and Coppersplash and realize the error of her ways. Now she is friends with both toms. Cherrykit Cherrykit is Nettlebush and Coppersplash's foster daughter and is loved very much by both of them. Darkdust Nettlebush is on good terms with his former mentor, but he hasn't forgotten that she failed to realize Honeywing, Firetuft, and Mottlefern's treatment of him and Coppersplash as apprentices. Iceflight Nettlebush is a good friend of Iceflight, respecting and liking the funny, smart tom. Iceflight always supported Bushpaw and Copperpaw when they were teased and gave them good advice throughout their apprenticeship. Family Mother: Smokestream Father: Spottedsnow Sisters: Honeywing, Firetuft Mate: Coppersplash Adopted Daughter: Cherrykit Notes Category:WindClan Cats Category:Characters Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Warriors Category:Toms Category:Work In Progress